


"Someday" Is Only 14 Days Away

by Grace_28



Series: Drarry Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Luna Lovegood, Professor Neville Longbottom, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Soft Boys, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: “Keep calling me names and maybe I won’t re-ask you out in front of the Great Hall someday.”“I’m going to reject you."“Only you would have the heart to reject me twice."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	"Someday" Is Only 14 Days Away

"Someday," Draco started. Harry, who rested his head on his shoulder hummed, and continued to untangle all of the knots of Draco's hair. "Someday, we can go on a real date. A picnic or something instead of staying cooped up in our flat."

"Yeah. And we can kiss in front of the Prophet. Even mention that they missed our first year anniversary. Wouldn't that be something?"

"Mother might pass out from shock."

"Well, I think Ron might not want to talk to me for an entire week," Harry sighed. Draco pressed a kiss to his cheek, which only led to him trailing kisses down Harry's neck until he's pushing him off with a light laugh. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

A pause. "I'm sorry we have to be a secret. I just—"

"You don't like publicity," Draco cut off. "I know. And I don 't care. I think I rather like having you all to myself. Though… I might accidentally out us by calling you ‘Harry' or ‘love' at Hogwarts," Draco warned in a soft tone, "and ask you to meet me to ‘duel' before classes. For old times sake."

Harry's ears perked up. "Yeah?"

"And levitate parchments to your desk."

"In cranes?"

"If you want."

"Love poems?"

"If you want that as well, you sap."

"Hmmm. Maybe we should just snog in the hallways," Harry offered. "It'd be a lot easier then."

Smirking, Draco mockingly rolled his eyes. "And burn the eyes of our innocent students? Merlin, Harry. The Prophet may claim that you 're a brute if you just snatch me on the way to the dungeons and snog my brains out in the hallway."

"I mean, if you insist…" Harry joked. Draco laughed.

"You're such a little shit, love."

"Keep calling me names and maybe I won 't re-ask you out in front of the Great Hall."

"I'm going to reject you."

"Only you would have the heart to reject me twice," Harry huffed. Remembering quite fondly of the day that Harry cornered him outside of the Three Broomsticks and asked him out, Draco laughed.

"What can I say? I have a knack for hurting your feelings." Then he added, "Not like it would stop you though. Merlin knows you won't stop until I give into your outrageous demand."

Two weeks later, within the first few days of their return from the winter break, Draco received a Howler as he sat beside Harry at the professors ' table. He opened it slowly, nearly falling out of his chair when it was Harry 's voice that boomed: _"Date me you little shit!"_

He made sure to firmly ignore the band of second-years Harry managed to convince to belt out into a singing number and say “no”. Harry mockingly glared at Draco, only to start laughing and pull him into a kiss a moment later. Then, without either of them noticing, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom passed Care of Magical Creatures Professor Luna Lovegood five galleons.


End file.
